a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fluorescent composite resin substrate white light light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly, to an LED substrate applied to a white light LED. The device utilizes a light emitting unit fixed on the fluorescent composite resin substrate to achieve effects of emitting light from six planes as well as having high light flux and good heat dissipation.                b) Description of the Prior Art        
For many years, in a conventional light emitting diode (LED) chip-on-board (COB) technology, a light emitting element is mainly directly fixed on a substrate (aluminum, PCB (Printed Circuit Board) or ceramic). However, the above LED COB technology suffers from drawbacks of being capable of emitting light through only one single plane and having low light flux that cannot be effectively enhanced.
In view of the above drawbacks, a chip-on-glass (COG) technology is later developed. In the COG technology, a light emitting element is directly fixed on a glass substrate. Thus, the COG technology features emitting light through six planes and has high light flux.
However, the COG technology has following drawbacks.
1. Compared to conventional substrates (aluminum, PCB and ceramic), the glass substrate has poorer heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Compared to the COB technology, in the manufacturing process of the COG technology, the COG glass substrate is easily broken, resulting in a yield rate of only 60%. Further, the COG technology has a slow manufacturing process.
3. As the glass substrate contains no fluorescent powder whereas a package adhesive contains fluorescent powder, color temperatures at a front side and a reverse side when the chip emits light are different.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that improves inadequate effects and practicability of the conventional COB and COG technologies.